Am I mad?
by FlyingCatFish
Summary: It had been only a week since the kishin was defeated, then the nightmares set in. So real. So vivid. At the same time Soul has problems too. Words just can't express how he feels. And now Kid feels the same way. And why is Patti acting so strange?
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Got bored .. so I started another fanfic .. uhh .. have no idea of i will continue this, but i aim to.**

Maka slipped out of her clothes and pulled on her green pyjamas. She slid under her bed covers and closed her eyes. Then she opened them, and closed them again. She lay in bed wondering why she couldn't sleep. Then she realised she'd left the light on. She got out of bed and stepped over to the light switch and flicked it off. Then she got back into bed and closed her eyes again. She let out an uncomfortable sigh and opened her eyes once more.

Her eyes widened. Her pupils dilated. She tried to scream, but only a choke for air came out. Asura sat perched on the edge of her bed, hunched over with his hands brought in front of him. His mouth spread into a wide grin.  
"We meet again," Asura smirked.

Maka slid the covers off of her and swung her legs forward. They hit him in the chest and he flew across the room and collapsed on top of her computer desk, the desk snapped in half in the process. Asura produced Vagra from his mouth and fired. Maka leapt off of the bed just as the blast hit the wall behind her, leaving a gaping hole.  
"There's a perfectly good explanation for this," Asura smirked. "You're going mad."  
She opened her mouth let loose an ear splitting scream.

Soul shot up and fell out of bed. He got up and ran out into the hall. Blair was already on the hall, looking around confusedly. Crona peered out from behind his doorway, with Ragnarok watching over his shoulder.  
"It came from Maka's room," Soul muttered, before entering Maka's room.

Maka was huddled in a fetal position, still screaming and crying.  
"Maka!" Soul rushed over and bent down beside her, taking her in his arms and hugging her.  
She buried her face into his chest and cried.  
"I saw him," she sobbed eventually. "I saw Asura."

"Maka, he's dead. Gone," Soul said, rubbing her back and comforting her.  
Maka sobbed and looked over at the desk. It was no longer broken. The hole in the wall was gone too. Asura's words rung in her ears, "_you're going mad_."

She nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess it was just a dream." Maka murmured.  
She heaved herself up and got back into bed. Soul stood up and went to the door.  
"Soul," Maka called after him, "don't leave me."

Soul turned back and sat on the edge of her bed. She sat up and watched him for a moment.  
"Can I ask you something?" She asked.  
"You just did," Soul smiled slightly, "but go ahead."  
"Do you think I'm... mad?"  
He pulled his legs up and lay down next to her, on top of the covers.  
"No. Why?" He stared up at her quizzically.  
"Never mind," she lay back down and closed her eyes.

The sound of the sun's laughter interrupted Maka's slumber. She rolled over and bumped into Soul. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.  
"Sleep well?" He murmured.  
She nodded slightly.  
"Good, 'cause I'm sleeping in my own room tonight," he smiled.

Soul left so Maka could get dressed and met her downstairs. Crona was already up and he was eating some cereal in the living room. Blair was probably sleeping in. The three of them finished breakfast and left for the DWMA.

**Uhh, yeah, byebye then.**


	2. I Can Laugh and You Can't

**next chapterr .. wah heeey ! :D**

Maka was silent all through class. She ignored the class's chatter, and the drone of Sid's voice as he explained the differences between a witch's soul and a human soul. Soul occasionally glanced at her worriedly, but didn't dare ask if she was okay. He knew the answer. And the question would only patronise her.

When class was over, Maka excused herself to go to the bathroom. Soul, BlackStar, Kid and the others settled into a table near the centre of the cafeteria and started to eat.

"Is Maka okay?" Tsubaki asked eventually, "she seemed distant in class."

"She just had a bad dream last night," Soul replied, appearing calm and unfazed, "she was pretty shaken up."

"Excuse me, I have business to attend to," Kid stood up and walked away.

Maka, perched on the wall at the edge of the roof, stared glumly up at the laughing sun. It seemed to taunt her with its laughter.

"_Ha ha ha_," it jeered, "_I can laugh. And you can't_."

Maka scowled.

"You think I'm incapable of laughter?" She growled, "I'll laugh when I feel like laughing."

"_Then laugh_," the sun seemed to persist. So, Maka opened her mouth and let loose a wild, maniacal laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kid asked from the doorway that lead back into the school. Maka glanced over her shoulder and grinned wider when she saw him.

"Nothing, I was just sharing a joke with the sun," she grinned wider still, like a cheshire cat.

"Careful, if I didn't know better, I'd accuse you of madness," Kid replied calmly, keeping up his poker face. Her smile drooped and faded, and she turned away to glare at the sun some more.

Kid walked over and perched himself on the wall beside her. She turned her head and looked at him for a moment.

"I had a weird dream last night," she said eventually.

"Yes, Soul told us at lunch," he replied.

"Damnit, it's my business, not his," Maka turned back to the sun, forever laughing. Kid nodded awkwardly. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Maka was too fragile right now to hear about that.

When Maka got home the others had arrived long before her. She'd returned to afternoon class, but after that she'd gone off to explore the city. She shut the door lightly behind her and tiptoed towards the door that hid the stairs. It was late and she didn't want to wake the others. She crept up the stairs and froze when she heard a lightswitch flick on.

Blair stood yawning in her bedroom doorway, frowning slightly at Maka. The light coming from her bedroom cast a long shadow that contrasted with the darkness of the hall.

"You're back late," she muttered.

Maka nodded slightly and continued on her journey to her room. She shut the door behind her, not as bothered about noise level now that she was in her "sanctuary".

Asura was sat on the edge of her bed, smiling pleasantly at her. She pressed her back against the door and froze.

"I'm not a dinosaur," he smirked, "if you freeze I can still see you."

He stood up and walked over to her. His grin returned and set Maka on edge. She stared up at him with wide eyes and swallowed.

"Wondering what I'm going here?" He entwined his finger through her hair and fiddled absently with it. "It's simple really. You're joining me, that's all."

Maka shook her head slowly.

"I'll never join you," she hissed, shaking his hand loose from her head. His grip on her hair tightened until it was painful. He yanked her heand to one side.

"Soon, when you're too mad to control even yourself," he replied.

This time Maka didn't scream. She screwed her eyes shut.

"It's a dream. It's a dream," she murmured hurriedly, the edges of her eyelids wettened slightly and salty liquid ran down her cheeks.

She opened one eye gingerly. Asura was gone.

She undressed and got into her pyjamas. And then she went to bed and cried herself to sleep. Her sleep was light and inconsistent. Every now and then she turned and squeaked, shrieked even, but never screamed.

"You were back late," Soul said over breakfast.

"Where were you, Maka?" Crona asked quietly, bracing himself for a snappy comment.

"I was out," Maka said shortly.

Soul rolled his eyes and went back to focusing on his Cheerios. Crona stared into his half empty bowl, it was more milk than cereal now.

"Patti, it's time to go," Lis frowned down at Patti, who was lying on her belly on the living room floor colouring furiously.

"Just a second," she finished the section she'd been working on and jumped up. She showed Lis the finished picture of two origami style giraffes, one was yellow and one was pink. They were both eating from a tree in between them.

"Wow, Patti, it's really good," Lis said surprised, Patti didn't normally take that much time with her drawings, but the effort in this one was really visible.

They left the house and met Kid outside in the front garden. They set off immediately.

"So, Patti, what's with the drawing?" Lis asked innocently. Patti clutched the piece of paper protectively. She'd even bought good quality paper for it, instead of stealing paper from Kid's printer. Lis blew a strand of hair out of her face and turned her attention back to walking. But something seemed to be on Kid's mind too.

"What's eating you?" She wondered.

He ignored her, his thoughts obviously preoccupied.

The three of them met up with Maka, Soul and Crona just outside the school.

"Hey, Crona," Patti said brightly and bounded up to Crona's side. She'd taken a liking to him since they defeated Asura and now treated him like her bestfriend.

"H-hey, Patti," he said pathetically, squeaking as she gave him a back breaking hug.

"Hey, you guys," Lis said smiling at the Maka and Soul.

"'Sup?" Soul greeted them.

BlackStar and Tsubaki were early for school, and already in class when the others arrived. They took their seats and waited for their teacher to arrive.

"Crona, I made this for you," Patti said holding the drawing out to him. He took it and examined it, blushing.

"It's really nice," he murmured, girls never noticed him, how was he supposed to deal with this? Patti turned pink and marched back to her seat, plopping down triumphantly next to her sister.

"Hello, everyone," Marie entered the room and took her place behind the front desk.

"Miss Marie!" Most of the class cried.

"I decided to take up my teaching job again," Marie said smiling.

Maka scribbled furiously one the edge of her workbook, hardly paying attention to Marie. The scribble had a big white gap in the centre. Maka scrawled in a thick circle in the centre. It looked like a big black eye.

**end of chapter, i'm liking how this went .. any constructive criticism, dont hesitate, i'm not one of those people who send a bunch of hate back for "flaming", plus i like to know how i can improve my work .. anyways .. next chapter is all about patti, kay? :3**


	3. Pink and Yellow Giraffes

**hopefully i can complete this one, but that doesnt tend to happen unless its a oneshot .. but this isnt .. to be honest, i have no idea how many chapters it will have in the end, but a few i can assure you .. anyhoo, enough waffling ..**

Once the lesson was over, the class all stood up to leave.

"Oh, wait, I have a message," Marie called over the din. The class stopped and waited patiently. "As you all may know, Valentine's Day is in a matter of weeks. Lord Death would like you all to know we teachers are hosting a Valentine's Ball on the 13th. It's formal wear only, so don't come dressed in jeans or trackies. And try to bring a date. But don't worry if you don't want to, there's plenty for everyone."

The party was the talk all over the school after that. Similar messages had been given out in the other classes and the students all looked forward to it.

"Hey, Maka, I'll be your back up if you want," Soul teased on the way to their next lesson.

"No thanks, I don't even know if I'm going," Maka mumbled uncertainly, and she pressed on through the crowds.

Patti caught up with Crona, as he tried to shuffle after Maka. She pulled him back and he watched quietly as Maka made no attempt to wait for her friend.

"So, Crona," Patti said grinning at him, it was an excited grin. "You wanna ask me something?"

"Uh, not really," Crona said timidly. Patti's face fell. She pushed past and rushed off.

Crona stood, confused, watching as she ran. Kid came up behind him.

"What did you say to her?" He asked, slightly worried, but mainly confused. Crona jumped, he hadn't seen him approach.

"N-nothing she just.." he finished with a shrug. Kid sighed and went after her, Lis following behind.

Crona thought for a moment, and then shrugged.

Lis finished brushing her teeth and went to the bedroom she shared with Patti. Her sister was already lying in the top bunk with her face buried in her pillow.

"Night, Patti," Lis said and got into the bottom bunk and under the covers. Patti didn't reply. "Patti, you okay?"

Still no reply. Lis shrugged and settled into bed.

Patti got up early the next morning, before even Kid. She left a note to say she was leaving for school early, and set off.

Kid and Lis walked to school together an hour later.

"I was thinking of asking Maka to the dance," Kid said as they walked.

"Oh, I didn't think you were interested in dating," Lis laughed. Kid laughed sarcastically, but then regained a serious note.

"You're a girl," he said. "What do girls like?"

"They don't like it when you assume they all like the same things just because they're the same gender, for a start," Lis replied

They arrived outside the school and started up the steps. Kid decided to change the subject.

"So, anyone asked you?" he asked casually.

"Ox Ford did as soon as class was over," Lis laughed. "I told him to ask someone in his league."

"League?" Kid enquired. They reached the front doors.

"Yeah, someone who's the same measure of popularity than him," Lis explained. "He can only dream of going out with a girl like me."

She flicked her hair as if to prove her point.

"Oh god, what if Maka's out of my league?" he cried, and clasped his hands to his face dramatically.

They arrived outside their classroom and went inside. Most of the class had already assembled. Patti was sat in her usual place with her head resting in her hands. She was staring at an origami giraffe that she had made. They went and sat next to her, but she said nothing.

"How come you left early?" Lis asked her, she got no response.

Maka and Soul arrived, and Kid looked to Lis for guidance.

"Try it. But, if she wants space, give her space," she replied.

Kid got up and went over to where Maka was walking across to her seat. Soul stayed by her side and watched Kid, almost as if he were a threat.

"Maka, could I ask you something?" Kid asked nervously.

"I don't think now's the time," Soul said, tugging Maka away.

Confused, Kid returned to his seat.

"I know how you feel," Patti said suddenly. "When they don't want to know."

The rest of the day passed slowly for Patti. She spent most of her lessons doodling love hearts, and got told off in almost every lesson.

**I'm gonna finish the chapter here cos I dont really know what to write .. but I've already got big plans for the next one, so expect it soon-ish .. ^_^**


End file.
